The present invention relates to physical exercising apparatus, and more particularly to a simple structure of damping force adjustable physical exercising apparatus, which is practical for exercising the hands, the hip, the waist, the back, the legs, the feet, as well as the knees.
FIG. 1 shows a physical exercising apparatus, which comprises a wheel, two handlebars fixedly fastened to the wheel at two opposite sides, an elastic cord member having two opposite ends respectively fastened to the handlebars, and two cushion blocks fixedly provided at the elastic cord member. When in use the knees are stopped at the cushion blocks, and wheel is moved back and forth with the hands to stretch and release the elastic cord member alternatively. This structure of physical exercising apparatus has drawbacks as follows:
1. Because the two handlebars are disposed close to each other, the user tends to fall sideways to the floor when reciprocating the wheel.
2. Because the length of the elastic cord member is not adjustable, the user can not adjust the damping force as desired.
3. When operating the physical exercising apparatus, the user's knee may slip on the cushion blocks.
4. The physical exercising apparatus provide limited operation modes.
The present invention provide a physical exercising apparatus, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the physical exercising apparatus comprises a first transverse frame bar having a longitudinal center through hole, a second transverse frame bar, two wheel holders fixedly fastened to two opposite ends of the second transverse frame bars, two wheels respectively mounted on the wheel holders for supporting the second transverse frame bar on the floor, and an elastic cord member inserted through the longitudinal center through hole on the first transverse frame bar when the user holds the first transverse frame bar in place and moves the second transverse frame bar relative to the first transverse frame bar to exercise different parts of the body. According to another aspect of the Present invention, the two distal ends of the elastic cord member can be respectively wound round the base of each wheel holder and secured in position to adjust the length of the elastic cord member. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the length of the second transverse frame bar is greater than the shoulder width, so that the second transverse frame bar can be moved with the wheel holders and the wheels back and forth stably on the floor relative to the first transverse frame bar without causing the user to fall to the floor.